This proposal is written in response to RFA number OD-99-004, Educational Workshops in Interdisciplinary Research. We propose to conduct a one-week workshop on methodological issues in studies of adherence, emphasizing the measurement and analysis of adherence through an interdisciplinary perspective. The workshop is designed to develop an interdisciplinary methodologic perspective, including both behavioral and biological assessment methods; to develop skills in methodologic design addressing adherence to health care regimen, drawing upon the expertise of multiple disciplines; and, to develop skills in working in an interdisciplinary environment. The workshop is targeted toward young investigators from a broad range of disciplines. We plan to recruit attendees from medicine, nursing, pharmacy, pharmacology, health services research, social work, nutrition, exercise physiology, physical therapy, psychology, health economics, and statistics through mailings to relevant academic programs, through selected journal and/or newsletter advertisements, through web site announcements, and through referrals from professional colleagues. Expert faculty will be drawn from a broad representation of disciplines involved in the study of adherence to health care regimen including the clinical sciences (medicine, nursing, pharmacy, clinical pharmacology, nutrition, exercise physiology, health psychology, social work), along with health economics, expertise in autobiographical memory, neuropsychology, and statistics. Methods of instruction over this five and one-half day workshop include lecture/discussion, hands on skills workshops, individual consultations with experts, and group discussions. In addition, attendees will participate in a personal adherence assessment exercise. At the end of the workshop, participants will be expected to have completed an outline of the methodology section of an interdisciplinary study on adherence to health care regimen which could be further developed in the participant's home setting. In addition, we anticipate publishing a monograph on methodologic issues in adherence research following the workshop.